Sewindu
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Semua akan indah pada waktunya. ・ [Masaru!centric]


**Digimon Savers** (c) Hongo Akiyoshi

 **Warning** : Drabble. Headcanon. AT. OTEPEEEEEEEE! #yes

* * *

 **Sewindu**

「Ketika hati berkata " _ingin"_ tapi Tuhan berkata " _tunggu.._."」

.

 **A/** N: ketikan iseng2 yang sangat implisit.  
Kalau ngga ngerti gpp sih, emang fic ini cuma demi menuh2in asupan pribadi doank #duk

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

 **1.**

Malas bersinggungan dengan orang lain bukan berarti mendadak anti sosial.

Kadang berganti suasana itu perlu, maka ajakan teman sekelas untuk menjajal toko es krim terbaru pun disetujui untuk memetik pengalaman terbaru. Dari bawah ke atas, lidah-lidah melakukan kegiatan berkala. Sebentar-sebentar berhenti untuk bercengkrama seru asalkan emulsifier dan stabilisator-nya masih jauh dari titik leleh.

Basa-basi juga (katanya) perlu.

Masalahnya jika bahasan tentang diri sendiri sudah mustahil untuk digali lagi, orang sekitar mulai menjadi sasaran; pacar, saudara, orang tua. Dua tetes dari es krim coklat dia terpaksa dibiarkan meleleh melewati horen yang diapit jari jemari—gelisah dengan pertanyaan seputar pekerjaan kepala rumah tangga.

(Fakta ingin dihindari, tapi berbohong bukanlah solusi.)

Selamat tinggal _batu dingin_ rasa choco mint seharga 360-yen yang akhirnya bersetubuh dengan tanah. Selamat tinggal.

"Ayahku Yggdrasil."

* * *

.

* * *

 **2.**

 _Baper_ —bawa perasaan. Sudah diyakini menjadi trend remaja kekinian.

Nonton drama Korea sedikit-sedikit nangis. Baca berita hoax di medsos mendadak ikutan rasis. melihat reality show penuh tipuan gampang melankolis. Dan banyak lagi kasus baper yang sadar tidak sadar sudah berhasil menggeser frasa galau dari _chart_ utama globalisasi neo milenium.

Meskipun rasa kangen sedang kumat, pria macho anti dibilang baper. Harga diri bisa mendadak anjlok. Apalagi kalau punya rekan kerja perawan tingting yang duduk tepat di sebelah dan sering mengajak bicara.

Tapi coba dihitung kembali berapa kali dia malah menyebut nama sang ayah ketika ditanya dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Saat pertanyaan iseng soal gebetan. Saat ditanya perihal nama artis kesukaan.. Saat kotak TTS menjulang ke bawah meminta nama penemu bohlam.

Lebih dari baper semata—mendekati gila, pandangan gadis itu berubah iba tatkala menepuk pundak rekannya,

"Kamu fokus?"

* * *

.

* * *

 **3.**

Teriakan gadis kecil lalu lemparan handuk tepat ke muka.

Padahal tokoh bertopi dengan kumis jantan sekiranya sibuk berjuang memecahkan bata untuk mendapatkan _rare item_. Semua mendadak mentah karena detik kemudian usahanya gagal dan berakhir di jurang tak berdasar. Terima kasih.

Si rambut _twintail_ sendiri tidak peduli protes sang kakak yang memutar-mutar _joystick_ di udara, sekarang jari-jarinya bahkan menutup hidungnya jengah sambil menunjuk jarum jam yang menunjukkan angka tujuh. Hanya tinggal sejumlah jari sebelah tangan sebelum hari ulang tahun berakhir. Meskipun sungguh, tidak ada gunanya merayakan hari jadi seseorang yang tidak pernah ada di tengah-tengah keluarganya. Hanya membuat hati semakin pilu saja.

Sekali lagi handuk yang sempat tergeletak di lantai diambil tangan mungil untuk dilempar ulang, masih tepat ke muka.

"...mandi sana."

* * *

.

* * *

 **4.**

Kalender menunjukkan hari kamis. Baru pukul sepuluh pagi nan cerah saat terdengar ribut-ribut sebaya di area olah TKP, antara dia dan rival-kampret-sepanjang-masa dengan alasan kekanak-kanakan seperti biasa.

Kali ini agak sedikit keterlaluan karena menyinggung area pribadi. Padahal aturan mainnya sangat jelas; jangan mencampur adukkan urusan pribadi di dalam profesionalitas. Bahaya! Hampir saja digi-egg di kedua tangan meluncur bebas ke tanah.

Tidak berlangsung lama. Matahari masih menari di atas kepala saat si rambut kuning menyatakan penyesalan, merasa sedikit keterlaluan. Satu kaleng kopi dingin menjadi penengah menyenangkan sampai keduanya kembali dingin. Berbanding terbalik dengan perbincangan yang kian menghangat.

Tidak lama juga sampai matahari menarik selimut dan dua mulut kembali berseteru. Entah siapa yang menariku picu, seperti pertanyaan ayam dan telur atau putih emas dan hitam biru.

" _FATHER COMPLEX!_ "

* * *

.

* * *

 **5.**

Punya kebiasaan menyingkirkan bawang ke pinggir piring.

Punya cita-cita mulia menaklukkan puncak gunung everest.

Pernah punya koleksi tutup botol hingga satu lemari penuh.

Banyak hal mengenai sosok pujaan yang baru diketahui melalui cerita pemimpin tertinggi yang merupakan teman lama dari obyek bahasan.

Iri—baiklah. Dia memang iri karena tidak bisa mendengar langsung dari yang bersangkutan. Cemburu—pastinya. Ada harapan besar untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih lama, bukannya ditinggal hampir satu dasawarsa tanpa kabar apa-apa.

Ngomong-ngomong laporan DATS hari ini lagi-lagi menunggak karena ada yang ingin lebih sibuk bercakap-cakap. Dengan kibas ekor imajiner dan mata berbinar, dia semakin gencar menggali keterangan berharga tentang apa dan bagaimana. Membuat kacamata hitam dari pria di hadapan harus dibetulkan ke posisi awal sekali lagi, memandang maklum.

"Kalian persis."

* * *

.

* * *

 **6.**

Awalnya dia yakin bocah kecil itu bisa mengerti perasaannya. Mereka awalnya sama-sama tidak pernah bertemu dengan sosok ayah meskipun memiliki seorang ibu, membuat hubungan yang ada lebih erat serupa keluarga dekat.

 _Denial_. Padahal kasus dia tidak serupa.

Kekanak-kanakan sekali mendapati ada perasaan terkhianati melihat rekan juniornya berhasil berkumpul kembali dengan kedua orang tuanya, lengkap. Kekhawatiran itu disadari dengan sedikit sentuhan bumerang buatan tangan di daerah rusuk.

Dengan alasan kesakitan yang terlalu dilebih-lebihkan, dia yang berusia jauh lebih tua mengeluarkan tangis deras. Bersembunyi di balik jubah cokelat kumal ditambah makian-makian kasar yang tidak pernah diperdengarkan pada orang lain. Untuk semalam ini rasanya lebih nyaman terlelap tanpa pembaringan empuk, hanya ditemani usap berkala di bagian mahkota hingga hari berganti.

Ada damai kembali terbit ditemani cicit burung pembuka hari.

"Sudah bangun?"

* * *

.

* * *

 **7.**

Suara kunyahan di ruang makan lebih berisik semenjak kedatangan anggota baru berciri-ciri; kuning. Besar. Bergigi tajam. Memiliki moto TAMAGOYAKI SAMPAI MATI! namun sayang bukan termasuk spesies homo sapiens walau berdiri dengan dua kaki.

Dan makannya banyak sekali.

Perlu diketahui, keluarga dia termasuk klasifikasi rata-rata meskipun sang ibu terlihat tidak bekerja. Sebagai anak labil dengan jalan pikiran kurang stabil, dia punya ragu dalam hati kalai-kalau yang memiliki surga di bawah telapak kaki punya simpanan dalam bentuk lain sebagai pengucur materi karena sampai sekarang mereka belum bangkrut.

Tabble manner dilupakan. Cakar-cakar tajam mengetuk area kepala selepas bicara, tidak tanggung-tanggung sakitnya. Setelahnya dia akan sadar, bahwa cinta sang ibu kepada sang ayah adalah sampai mati. Tidak ada tempat baginya untuk mengintersepsi.

Lupakan semua, lupakan. Bukan hanya pengalihan, perutnya memang sedang butuh perhatian.

"Tambah lagi!"

* * *

.

* * *

 **8.**

Yggdrasil.

Telinga dia mendadak gatal kalau mendengar nama tersebut. Otaknya mendadak tolol.

Apa menurut sosok yang sekarang tengah di-Tuhankan itu, mengurus presensi lain jauh lebih penting daripada keluarganya? Anak-anaknya? _DIA_?

Seandainya emosi belum kunjung reda, bogem mentah bisa melayang tepat di muka kapan saja. Bukankah di jaman sekarang kekerasan sebagai upaya menarik perhatian merupakan hal biasa?

Entah sudah berapa lama dinding kamar menjadi teman berlatih setia. Anak tinju sampai terlanjur kebas karena kulitnya sering terkelupas, meskipun begitu jiwa belum merasa puas. Belum, hingga berhasil mendengar derak dari satu-dua gigi tanggal dan permintaan maaf.

Otaknya memang tolol.

Sebab ketika momen penantian akhirnya datang, kepalan itu mendadak mandul—gagal berfungsi. Brainstem yang ada malah merespon jatuhnya air mata serta pelukan erat kala suara familier itu berkata;

"Aku pulang."

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
...teruntuk siapapun yang tengah merindukan ayahnya #tsahh #melankolis

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:


End file.
